A grávidez de Cuddy
by AshiSantana
Summary: Cuddy consegue um doador , mas ao descobrir quem é. TERMINEI ;D
1. Chapter 1

Era um dia frio no PPTH, quando pela sétima vez entra uma moça de cabelos longos e negros se queixando de dor de cabeça. Ela vai até a recepção e exige ver o Dr. House. A enfermeira não entende a euforia da mulher e pede pra ela se acalmar, mas já é tarde demais e a moça está gritando de dor aos prantos. Ela é levada para a emergência quase desmaiada, mas ainda com forças para continuar querendo ver o Dr. House.

No seu escritório, Cuddy continua a procurar um doador, mas House, com sempre, continuava a perturba-la.

-Tyler Thorni Harding. Curte um bom churrasco. É ele é o oposto perfeito pra você Cuddy.

-Calado House. Se você não for ajudar pode ir andando, ou melhor, mancando.

-Muito engraçado Cuddy. Esse parece bom: Steve Hoddings. Pianista, neurocirurgião. 39 anos.

-Steve Hoddings? Nunca ouvi falar, mas deixe separado...

-Gosta de escutar música clássica enquanto examina um cérebro? Meio sombrio...

-House...

BIP BIP BIP

-Tenho que ir. Preciso salvar algumas vidas.

Quando House chega ao quarto a moça já está recebendo uma dose de morfina. Ela está muito mal e House já quer fazer qualquer tipo de exame.

Ele entra na sua sala e já pede diagnósticos diferenciados.

-Coágulo- diz Cameron

-Vasculite- diz Foreman

-Derrame- diz Chase

-Lógico porque se fosse derrame, um plantonista, um radiologista ou o neurologista de plantão, não perceberia. Façam uma ressonância. - House zomba de Chase.

House sai de sua sala e vai procurar Wilson para falar das coisas da Cuddy.

-Você sabia que a Cuddy gosta de pianistas?

-Como assim?

-Ela está procurando um doador e se interessou por um neurocirurgião que toca piano e é uns 20 anos mais novo que ela.

-Quantos anos ele tem?

-39. Uma criança inocente perto daquela manipuladora. Bom talvez não tão inocente, mas...

-Ela o conhece?

-Talvez seja o Foreman. Ou o Phillip. Eles parecem gostar dela...

-E por que ele mudaria o nome? Ela vai acabar descobrindo...

-Talvez quando ela descobrir seja tarde demais. Ou finja ser alguém que faça mais o tipo dela...

-Não acho que ela vai julga-lo pela aparência.

-Se ela não fosse julga-lo, acho que não precisaria de uma ficha técnica do cara.

-Acho que ela só quer ter certeza de que não vai "engravidar" de um babaca.

-E é claro que o Foreman não é um babaca.

-Mas se alguém pode mentir sobre o nome, pode mentir sobre a profissão. Talvez ele nem seja médico ou nem toque piano.

-É, talvez ele seja um idiota que mora com os pais e seja atendente de lanchonete.

-O que você faz aqui ainda?- pergunta Cuddy entrando ao estilo House na sala do Dr. Wilson.

-Ah! A senhora dos hormônios. Já achou alguém que queira ir pra cama com você?

-Como se você se importasse com isso. Sua paciente, Mrs. Shephered continua com dores de cabeça e você está aqui falando da minha vida.

-Já deram morfina pra ela. Por que ainda está sentindo tanta dor?

-Acho que é a sua função descobrir isso. Além do mais o Dr. Wilson está ocupado, não é?

-Sim, sim claro- diz Wilson gaguejando- Sua paciente precisa de um diagnóstico.

House sai da sala, meio desconfiado, mas precisava se concentrar na paciente.

-Alguma novidade? Espero que seja boa. – diz House entrando em sua sala

-Não apresentou nada de errado na ressonância. –diz Cameron

-Quais são os sintomas?- pergunta House escrevendo no quadro

-Dores de cabeça a mais de uma semana- diz Foreman

-Talvez seja só uma enxaqueca... –diz Chase

-E é claro que, uma enxaqueca não passaria depois de duas doses de morfina. Você está se superando hoje Chase. Façam um exame de coagulação.

FIM DO 1º CAPÍTULO


	2. Chapter 2

House chega à clínica.

-Amélia Pudge. Dor de garganta, febre alta...

-Sim. Minha mãe acha que é por que eu não tomei alguma vacina.

-Então vai ter que toma-la agora.

-Mas não posso tomar injeção na bunda. Tenho silicone.

-Ok, então eu vou receitar um antibiótico.

BIP BIP BIP

-Tenho que ir. Espero que isso resolva seus problemas mentais também.

House sai da clínica e vai ao encontro de seus subordinados, quando encontra Cuddy falando com Wilson e quer saber do que se trata.

-Mas e se ele não gostar de mim? –pergunta Cuddy ao Dr. Wilson

-Aposto que se ele mandou a ficha, ele já deve gostar um pouco de você. -diz Wilson

-É claro, ele já te ama Cuddy. Tanto que já quer ter filhos com você. É um pouco apressadinho... - brinca House

-House, sabe de quem estamos falando? –pergunta Wilson já sabendo a resposta

-Não faço ideia, mas deve ser do idiota do futuro pai dos filhos da Cuddy.

-Ele não é idiota House. Eu não sairia com alguém que me lembra você.

-Ah! Então você vai sair com ele. Quem é? É o que gosta de churrasco? Ele parecia ser engraçado...

-Não, é o neurologista. Troquei alguns e-mails com ele e ele disse que gostaria de sair comigo e quem sabe fazer algo mais... – diz Cuddy se virando e indo embora.

-Desde quando você está interessado com os casos da Cuddy?- pergunta Wilson

-Desde quando você é a melhor amiga dela?- retruca House- Preciso ir. Acho que alguém respondeu errado alguns e-mails.


	3. Chapter 3

House chega a sua ala já pensando no que dizer

-Façam uma ressonância na Mrs. Shephered- diz House tomando uma dose de Vicodin.

-Mas nós já fizemos... – reclama Cameron

-Façam de novo e não perguntem mais!

Cameron e Foreman saem da sala deixando Chase pra traz

-O que achou? – pergunta Chase

-Depois falamos sobre isso, preciso arrumar uma desculpa para o que você fez. - diz House

-Vão descobrir uma hora ou outra House. Não lute conta isso, porque é o que você quer.

Quando Chase deixa a sala, House corre, ou melhor, tenta correr até o computador e envia um e-mail pra alguém.

"Espero que isso resolva" pensa ele com o rosto entre as mãos.

No dia seguinte Cuddy chega extremamente feliz, mas não dura muito, pois lá vem o Dr. House.

-Está atrasada Dra. Cuddy. O encontro foi bom?- pergunta House com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Não houve encontro. Ele desmarcou de última hora, mas prometeu que viria fazer a doação hoje.

-Mas mal ele te conheceu e já está dando pra traz? Talvez você seja demais pra ele...

-Você fala como se o conhecesse.

-E talvez eu conheça...

-E quem é?

-O Chase. Eu não ia te contar, mas ele tem sido mal comigo.

Cuddy fica paralisada enquanto House começa a ir embora.

-Mas como você descobriu?- pergunta Cuddy incrédula.

-Ele te ama. Ele disse que sempre quis ter um filho com você...

-House!

-Você vai ver. Preste atenção na sala de doações.

-House!- grita Cameron no final do corredor- A Mrs. Shephered esta paralisada!

-Ela esta acordada?- pergunta House, já com alguma ideia na cabeça.

-Sim. A família dela está lá.

-Então vamos falar com a mamãe.

Na sala da paciente.

-Então, o que você andou aprontando?- pergunta House meio distraído.

-Nada. Ela só trabalha. Quase mora no trabalho... –diz a mãe da moça.

-Não é verdade. - diz a paciente- A um bom tempo que tenho essas dores...

-Stress no trabalho? – pergunta Chase na porta.

-O que faz aqui?- pergunta House com um tom desafiador- Achei que você tinha um compromisso...

-Esqueci uma coisa na sua sala. Preciso pega-la urgentemente.

-Mas também pode ser o anticoncepcional- continua Cameron- Você toma Mrs. Shephered.

-Sim, mas nunca tive problema com isso. Deve ser stress. Eu odeio aquele trabalho... - diz a paciente.

-Faça um exame de sangue. –diz House- Chase, preciso falar com você.

-House eu não sei como você vai enganar as pessoas por nove meses. – diz Chase tentando acompanhar House pelo corredor

-Pare de reclamar. É só você tentar não encontrar com a Cuddy por uns dias...

House "anda" o mais rápido possível para o banheiro.

-Fique aqui fora- diz House- Não quero que veja isso.

-House tem certeza? – pergunta Chase- Se eu levar, não tem mais volta...

-Eu a amo Chase. Não vou aguentar viver sem ela.

-Ela é o seu Vicodin, né? Acho que não devia ter demorado tanto para admitir.


	4. Chapter 4

-Cuddy , lá vem o Chase – diz Wilson eufórico.

- Ai meu Deus ! É ele mesmo, House disse a verdade...

- Ele não é um canalha que mente toda hora. Só as vezes...

Chase entra e sai da sala de doações em menos de 10 minutos. Quando ele já estava no corredor, Wilson corre para falar com ele ..

- Chase!

- O que foi Wilson? Estou um pouco oculpado...

- Eu sei que não é você...

- Não sou eu oque?

- Que quer engravidar a Cuddy... É o House.

- Ótimo é ele. E o que você vai fazer? Contar pra ela e estragar o sonho dela?

- Ela não vai mais fazer achando que você será o pai.

- Então diga pra ela que é um idiota manco e arrogante qualquer...

- Ela gosta dele também.. Não sei se ela vai desistir de um sonho que pode completar outro.

House vai ver a paciente.

- Como se sente ? – pergunta mais alegre do que de costume.

- Um pouco melhor. Mas estou horrível.

- não seja boba Fê – diz a mãe da paciente – ela sempre foi muito ligada a aparência Dr. House

- não me importo com a aparência dela . Quero saber se o cérebro esta melhor.

- não sinto mais dores de cabeça.

- Isso é o que me importa. Tome aspirinas se a dor voltar.


	5. Chapter 5

Na sala de House .

- acha que ela sabe? – pergunta Chase

- Acho que ela desconfia – diz Wilson – Ela sempre acha que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com o que acontece com ela.

Cameron entra na sala silenciosamente, e não é vista.

- Mas ele ama a Cuddy desde a faculdade - continua Wilson

- Quem ama a Cuddy desde a faculdade? – pergunta Cameron curiosa.

- House e Cuddy. – Diz Chase.

- House? – pergunta Cameron já ficando vermelha de ciúmes. – Desde quando o House estudou com a Cuddy na faculdade?

-Eles eram " o casal " de Michigan , mas House foi expulso... – Diz Wilson

- E porque o assunto agora é o amor dele por ela?

- Você... está com ciúmes ? – Chase se levantando de cadeira com um sorriso irônico.

-Não, eu não estou com ciúmes. É só que ele não esta nem aí pra paciente..

- Ele está agindo normalmente. E não tem nada de errado estar com ciúmes dele... Você o ama.

- Ótimo , você quer mesmo ouvir isso? Então aqui vai... EU NÃO TE AMO CHASE, EU AMO O HOUSE!

- Hey Wilson! Desde quando você faz terapia de casais? – fala House aparecendo na porta de sua sala.

-House, eu sei o que você fez e o que vai fazer... – diz Wilson

- Bom, então acho que o hospital todo já deve saber...

- É Claro! – diz Cameron ainda vermelha – você não parece fazer questão de escondê-la.

- Você também não é nenhum anjo , gritando com a sua cachor...- House para de falar porque teve um epifania.

~No quarto da paciente.~

- Nos estamos fazendo de tudo para descobrir o que voc...- diz Foreman sendo enterrompido por House.

- A quanto tempo você está com essas dores? – House

- Há umas duas semanas – Diz Mrs. Shepherd

- Façam um hemograma. É coágulo. Dêem eparina – diz House já saindo do quarto.


	6. Chapter 6

Chase sai da sala de Hosue com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Chase , preciso falar com você.. – diz Cuddy se aproximando.

- O que foi Cuddy?

- Eu te vi entrando na sala de doações a algumas semanas e queria saber se ...

- O que? Se eu queria ter um filho com uma mulher desesperada?

- Não, mas o House me disse que... – sendo interrompida por Chase.

- Sabe qual é o problema das pessoas desse hospital? Elas acreditam em tudo o que ele diz , só que não percebem que muitas vezes ele é quem causou o problema...

- Está me dizendo que foi o House que fez você ir na sala de doações? Ele inventou tudo isso pra me distrair de alguma coisa que ele anda fazendo?

- É o que parece. Agora se me dá licença, preciso ficar sozinho.

-Foi a Cameron ?

-E se foi? Eu não quero saber de alguém que fica babando um medico manco que não tem coragem de admitir que ama uma mulher que todos sabem.

- Do que você está falando?- Diz Cuddy parando no corredor.

-Se você não sabe , eu que não lhe dizer...

Duas semanas depois.

- Então o que acha que aconteceu com a Cuddy? – pergunta Wilson

- Acho que não deu certo e ela está tão triste que não tem nem coragem de vir trabalhar hoje.. – Diz House fazendo caretas e brincando com sua bolinha.

- Ou talvez tenha dado certo e ela está comemorando...

Cuddy de repente entra na sala radiante e abraça Wilson.

- Obrigada por tudo. Eu consegui! Finalmente consegui – diz Cuddy com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Isso é ótimo, não é House? – diz Wilson


	7. Chapter 7

- Claro, tenho que ir.. – diz House fugindo e deixando Cuddy magoada.

- Qual é o seu problema? Não consegue ficar feliz por outra pessoa? – Diz Cuddy gritando. O que chamou atenção de todas as enfermeiras.

- Não posso te ver feliz assim por uma coisa que inclua outra pessoa...

- O Chase me disse House... Foi a coisa mais linda que a alguém fez por min..

Nesse momento o Hospital parou para ver aquela cena. House larga a bengala e corre até Cuddy e a beija como queria fazer a muito tempo

- Nós vamos ter um bebê – diz House a abraçando.

- Nós vamos ter um bebê – diz Cuddy com um sorriso lindo.

- Hey Wilson! Você vai ser o padrinho do nosso filho!

- Vai acabar tendo um ataque – diz Wilson , sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam..

- Ah Cuddy! Se Você soubesse a quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso! – diz House pegando Cuddy no colo.

- Sua perna, House!

- Ela não dói quanto estou com você. Você é meu remédio... é tudo que eu preciso. E agora terei mais um anjo na minha vida!

- Ouvimos gritos – dizem Chase e Cameron – Estão todos bem? – Continua Cameron

- vou ter um filho. O filho mais perfeito com a mulher mais perfeita.

- Então vocês vão se ... casar ? – Pergunta Cameron triste

- nunca daria certo entre nós – diz House colocando a mão no ombro de Cameron. – Você tem o serio problema de se apaixonar por pessoas problemáticas, e esquece que você pode ser a problemática de outra pessoa.

- Como assim ? – Diz Cameron muito triste.

- Você não merece o amor desse menino – aponta pro Chase – ele te amo de um jeito que você nunca amou ninguém. Sinto muito – Diz House deixando Cameron e voltando pra Cuddy.

- Você é igual a min. Tem o amor de pessoas que nós não merecemos- Diz house passando o braço pelas costas de Cuddy .

- House! – Grita Foreman – a Mrs. Shepherd está bem!

- Preciso falar com a Mrs. Shepherd , pequena. – House da um selinho em Cuddy , que não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- Okay – Cuddy diz e dá outro selinho nele .


	8. Chapter 8 - Final

-Dr. House! Eu melhorei , obrigada por tudo! – Diz Mrs. Shepherd. – Parece mais feliz do que as outras vezes.

- Você tem uma filha não é ?

- Sim , a Sofia. Ela é um anjo na minha vida.

- Ótimo! Tenho que falar para minha futura esposa o nome da nossa filha.. – Diz House deixando o quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

Cinco anos depois .

House e Cuddy estão casados, e Sofia com cinco anos. E hoje seria o primeiro dia que Sofia iria trabalhar com o papai e com a mamãe.

- Sofia, aquele é o Tio Chase e a Cameron- Diz House levando uma garotinha de cabelos negros e cacheados com belos olhos azuis-esverdeados.

- E aquele é o escritório do tio Wilson seu padrinho. Tudo o que você quiser, peça pra ele.

- O que o Tio Wilson faz , papai? – pergunta a pequena garotinha.

- Ele é um dos melhores médicos desse hospital..

- Mas a mamãe manda nele , não é? – pergunta Sofia.

- É... – diz House confuso.

- Então eu vou ser que nem a mamãe! – diz toda orgulhosa.

- Olha a mamãe ali – diz House apontando pra Cuddy que estava assinando papeis na Recepção – Que dar um susto nela?

- Siiiim!

House e Sofia vão de fininho até Cuddy , chegam atrás dela e Sofia grita:

- Búuuuu!

- AH! Você assustou a mamãe! – diz Cuddy pegando ela no colo e dando um selinho em House.

- Como eu amo vocês – Diz House.

- Eu também amo você – Diz Cuddy – E você também – fazendo cócegas em Sofia.

- E eu amo vocês doixs ! – Diz Sofia de um jeito engraçado , fazendo todos rirem.

**FIM**

Obrigada por lerem! É a minha primeira FIC , então não sei se ficou boa. Minha prima que é a viciada em House e me pediu para escrever sobre eles. Ou melhor sobre o House e a Cuddy, rs.


End file.
